Charming
by miss selah
Summary: The Well takes it's job quite seriously, especially where they are concerned.[Kagome Sesshoumaru] [Gift Stuff for Yabou][Week Four: VIBRATIONS]


_Dedicated to Yabou_

* * *

**Charming**

* * *

Kagome tried not to feel uncomfortable in Ayumi's borrowed clothing as she fidgeted with the edge of the table cloth where Hojo couldn't see her, smiling and pretending that she was enjoying herself. It was hard to enjoy yourself, though, when company would hardly allow you to breath for fear that illnesses that didn't exist would spread or worse, get worse. 

"Higurashi-san, you have hardly touched your grilled salamander." Hojo ate one of his own, forcing a smile through the grimace that was caused by the bitter taste. "See?" He asked, chewing roughly. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

At least, Kagome decided, he got points for trying.

She managed to convince Hojo that she wasn't feeling particularly well so that she could sneak off early, escaping the smells of the tiny restaurant that was known for it's healthy, alternative foods and foreign flavors. . . and not necessarily in a good way.

Turning a corner too quickly, she bumped in to a man who had been standing on the other side, dropping her purse and spilling it's contents to the ground. "Sorry. . ." She mumbled pitifully and kept her eyes dutifully on the ground, thanking God that she had used the last of her tampons in the restaurant.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw design boots – leather, and probably custom made. She followed the line of the boots up to dressy slacks and a blue shirt, it's tail a bit wrinkled but otherwise perfectly pressed and cared for. The air reeked of cigarette smoke, and when Kagome saw his silver hair, her first thought was that he was a Yankee. Then she realized it was the _impossible. _

"Sesshoumaru?" She murmured, shocked that he would be here, dressed like that, smoking away on a corner with all the ease of a well to do high school student.

His markings were still there, and he still only had one arm. His hair, though, was shorter, and he had a light grin on his face. "Baby, you're a sight for sore eyes."

There was no way it could be him.

Kagome stared at him, confused at his modern mannerisms, and then realized just how long five hundred years was – it was plenty long enough to change your mind (and, apparently, mannerisms) and it was plenty long enough to change your hair.

"You cut your _hair?"_ Kagome was embarrassed at how horrified she sounded. So what if he cut his hair?! Wasn't it more important that he was here, now, with _her? _

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and his crew-cut hair didn't even move with it. "Times change, Miss Higurashi." Kagome never told him her name. She especially never told him her last name. From the intimate, sexy slant of his eyes, though, she had the feeling that she had done a lot of things that hadn't happened yet.

"You didn't."

Kagome blushed, and stood. "Well, I don't suppose I could. Not with. . ."

Sesshoumaru nodded knowingly. "The well. So, is it time yet?" He asked, leaning in too close for comfort. Kagome found herself backing up, and then against a wall, his one arm pinning her by her shoulder to hold her there.

"Time for what?" She wanted to wince when her voice came out deep and sexy, spoken from her diaphragm rather than her throat.

"Damn." Sesshoumaru cursed, and took his hand off of her in favor of running it through his hair, frustratedly. "What just happened to you?"

In any other circumstance, Kagome would have taken the opportunity to head for the hills, but she knew that Sesshoumaru was a demon, first and for most, no matter how much he looked like a human, and running might trigger an instinct to hunt.

Kagome felt enough like prey as it was and was in no hurry to make it worse.

"Nothing." She said.

"You and I haven't. . ."

She gave an eloquent shrug of her shoulder, much like the ones she had seen him do before. "You've tried to kill me a few times, but it's been a few weeks since I've seen you. It was that time with Rin. . ."

"Soon." He told her, and gave her a kiss so light and tiny that she couldn't properly evade it. "Soon. . ."

She stared, shocked. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

In a shrine across the city, a well shook once, twice, pulsating magic in to the air. 

Paradoxes were a bitch.

* * *

"Woman." Sesshoumaru's voice was empassive, but she could feel his energy rolling off of him like smoke. "What did you think to do with this Sesshoumaru's _hair?" _

Kagome would be the first to admit that running up to Sesshoumaru when she caught sight of his silver hair through the trees was a bad idea – but running up to him to grab at that said hair was suicidal.

He was glaring down at her, while both of her hands were buried deep inside of it. It felt thick, and cool, not unlike his gaze. She didn't think he was particularly angry – in fact, she would almost dare to say that his gaze was amused.

"I. . . thought you were someone else?" Kagome lied poorly, much to Sesshoumaru's amusement.

"Indeed." He said, and left, his hair pulling through her fingers like cobwebs.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha screamed.

* * *

A traveler in the woods was looking down the well, trying to find some water, when it pulsated again, trying to mend the ripples in time that the two were creating. Trying to blend two in to one. 

The traveler ran, screaming, through the village, and the villagers didn't bother to tell him that it was an everyday occurrence. They had grown used to the vibrations of the well, and accepted it as a sign that their heroes were making a difference.

* * *

"I touched his hair." Kagome admitted to Sesshoumaru over an ice cream sundae, her treat, because to let him treat would be too old fashioned for her, and giving him too much power. 

"My hair." Sesshoumaru corrected, and grabbed her hand. "Do it again."

He took her hand and brought it up, bringing it to his short crew cut, and ran her fingers through it. It was as soft as it had been before, and sexier – less stuff to get tangled up in. Kagome shivered as he brought her hand down to his cheek and gave her inner palm a tiny kiss.

"Now do it one more time."

* * *

_One more time, one more time_. 

If the well was alive, it would have began to become annoyed. Since it wasn't, it became more meticulous in the way it was mending.

This time, the entire well house shivered with magic, and the villagers crossed themselves and prayed for the best.

* * *

"This is becoming an annoying habit of yours, woman." Sesshoumaru mumbled as Kagome brushed her hands over his hair before getting a grip near to the scalp. 

"Kagome." She told him, and was grateful that he had been standing by the well when she got to the past, and not her friends. She would have to ask him why later. "Higurashi."

"Higurashi." Sesshoumaru ceded, and pulled away. Kagome let his hair go easily, and smiled in the face of his scowl. "Why do you keep touching this Sesshoumaru?"

"Someone needs to." The answer came easily, and she knew it was true. He, as she had thought earlier, was a demon first and foremost. A dog demon, none the less, and dogs used pack – and the feeling of touch – to do nearly everything: communicate, comfort, learn.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said, and brought her hand up to his cheek. His claws brushed delicately at her wrists, and her pulse caught as he put it on his throat. Kagome didn't know much about dogs, or the body language that they used, but she knew that this was something significant. As soon as she could, she was going to find out what.

There was a crash in the underbrush, her companions coming to save her from danger that didn't exist.

"Do it one more time?" She asked, unashamed to be caught with him by her friends.

He didn't smile. He didn't smile _just so. _

* * *

The well found that it was easier to fix if it could see what it was blending. 

If there was some humor to be found in their awkward steps, then that was only an added bonus.

* * *

"Why was he waiting at the well?" Kagome asked him, days later in her living room, because she had grown close enough to him to allow him in to her house. 

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Maybe I like you."

Kagome blushed, and worried herself over the tea set, pouring with all of her concentration because if she had any left over, it would have to be on him. She finished, and she passed him his glass with a shaking hand. He took the glass, and then opted instead for catching her hand in his own. "Maybe you like me too."

"Maybe." Kagome bit the inside of her lip, and tried to seem too forward.

He did it for her. "Show me the rest of your house?" He asked, his eyes darting up to where he knew her bedroom was.

"Another time."

Sesshoumaru laughed, and Kagome had the feeling she was being left out of a joke. She didn't care, though, because his laugh was something exquisite, something powerful and heady, and it made her want to smile too.

At her questioning gaze, he waved a hand. "It _always _turns out that way."

* * *

The well had plans. 

The sort of plans that living things can't come up with.

* * *

"We seem to be making a habit of this." Kagome whispered against Sesshoumaru's cheek. She had been half way up the well when she had been grabbed, quite forcefully, and shoved back down to the bottom. She hadn't gone through time, because he had been wrapped around her, but she had probably been decorated with some mighty colorful bruises. 

"Indeed." He said, but his tone told her to _shut up. _

His fingers danced along her belly, her thighs, and Kagome was grateful that he had had the foresight to remove his armor. At the same time, though, it worried her. She had the attention of the predator – and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"It is a _very _good thing." She hadn't realized that she had been speaking out loud until he answered her, and trailed hard, heated kisses up her neck – completely different from the butterfly light kisses he had always given her in the future. In the future, he walked carefully, as though he was on glass, and tried to keep his opinions quite. In the past, though, he had no idea how _wrong _what they were doing was, because he didn't know that she was a time traveler.

_He must suspect I'm crazy, diving in to the well like I always do. . ._ Kagome would have laughed, but a single finger had slipped in between her thighs, and she couldn't even _breath. _

"No. . ." She murmured, pulling back away from him. At his hungry, desperate look, she almost reconsidered – but she didn't want her first time to be at the bottom of a well, covered in dirt and stinking of moss, worried that someone may come and discover them. She wanted it to be something special, and he must have understood that because he let his hand wander up and away, torturing himself with touches of her waist and thighs and breasts.

"Another time." She promised him.

"_It always turns out that way." _He hadn't said it. Not yet.

* * *

_But he will. _

The well would have wondered how they would have felt about a few planks of magic wood deciding their destiny, and it decided that it was probably for the best that they didn't. The well had seen what Inuyasha could do with his sword, and how he wielded it like an ax, and the well knew Sesshoumaru was better at it than he was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her when she got out of school, and from the way he smirked, she knew that he knew something. "You look. . . flushed, Kagome." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him and put on the prettiest frown she could manage. "You look decent." She tried to walk past him, but Sesshoumaru wasn't having any of that. He caught her around her waist, smoothly, and Kagome gasped as she found herself pressed between him and the wall, evidence of how very indecent his was pressed against her belly.

"You seem to like having me against walls." Kagome noted, her breathing heavier than usual. She ignored the rest of her classmates getting out of school, ogling Sesshoumaru and her blatantly.

"And well floors. . ." he gave her a kiss on the nose, "and trees and rocks and tables and beds." Each place was emphasized by another kiss, each in a different spot, each meant to tempt her.

"You aren't very hard to please." Kagome noted, wrapping her leg around his thigh.

"Not where you're concerned."

* * *

The well happened to find the whole thing quite charming, if you asked it. 

Not that it could answer anyway. It was a _well. _

* * *

She had been expecting him, so when she was picked up out of the well and pressed against the hard bark of a tree, she had seen it coming. The bark bit in to her flesh, and Kagome moaned at the exquisite torture of being trapped between the hard tree and the harder demon. 

His hand was at her thigh in a flash, pressing her skirt up as he moved in to meet her, and Kagome did a double intake a breath and turned her head away.

"What if they come. . ." She asked, unable to hold of his desires – and her own – any longer.

"They wont."

"But what if –"

Sesshoumaru bit her neck gently, an assertion of dominance, and Kagome let herself melt against him. As long as she kept telling herself that she was allowing this, it was all alright.

"They wont."

Kagome moaned and accepted his kisses, his touches, his love, for what it was; a need for comfort. She had done some research on dogs, and knew that a touch to the throat was intimate – hard, it was a statement of authority, much like his little love bite had been. But soft. . . soft was a plea, to be forgiven or to be loved. A light touch on the throat meant the world to dogs, and as he surged in to her, Kagome gave him a tiny lick there, and he whimpered and shook like an inexperienced child.

It filled her with a sense of power to know that she could always please him, any time. Any time at all.

The well was seeing to it.

* * *

Kagome sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair, from the bottom of the well. She knew that Sesshoumaru was up there, not only because she could practically feel his tension rolling off of him, but because he had been there so many times before that she couldn't imagine him not being there now, when she needed him the most. 

"Hi." It was just about the most unassured thing Kagome had ever heard Sesshoumaru say.

"Hi." Kagome responded, and climbed up the ladder all on her own, a giddy smile on her face.

They stayed that way, him standing in the door, her on the lip of the well, in a comfortable silence as they tried to figure out what next to say.

"You know," Kagome told him with a coy little smile that she had learned from him. "I _had _hoped to lose my virginity in a bed, _not _against a tree."

Shock rolled over his face, then realization. Time, he knew, could no longer be damaged by their foolish, seemingly innocous acts. "The rock wasn't to your satisfaction?" He asked, circling her like the predator he was.

Kagome flushed and maintained her careful balance on the lip of the well. "Well, I didn't say that."

His arms where around her in a flash, holding her to him with a fierce look of protection in his eyes, the likes of which she had never before seen.

"We'll be more. . . _conservative _next time." Sesshoumaru promised her, pulling her up against his body. She held on to him carefully as he slid her panties out from beneath her skirt, and a flash of teeth showed his satisfaction when he found them wet.

"And this time?" Kagome asked, her hands working at the buttons on his shirt.

"Is the well house floor too risque for you?"

The air shivered around them, settling, and Kagome shivered too, looking at the well, half expecting to see the blue light of it's magic. "What was that?" She asked, even as Sesshoumaru was kissing her senseless.

"The wind."

* * *

Anonymous Fangirl: There you go: One smut filled romance for Miss Yabou. Now finish Frustrations of a Sexual Perversion so that you can work on Taiyoukai and Lace. 


End file.
